


Untitled

by notaflyingsofa



Category: Death Note
Genre: Chains, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Dynamics, Yaoi, how did it end up there, oh yeah word limits are hella weird, this went weird places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaflyingsofa/pseuds/notaflyingsofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So they kept playing their cat-and-mouse games, their plays for dominance, and kept on denying that it meant anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nochick_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/gifts).



Their first time together was not a tender occasion. Nor, indeed, was any time after that. It was never tender when they made their way, slowly and clumsily, towards their shared bedroom, tripping over their chain and grabbing each other all the way. It was not romantic when they tumbled together to the floor, chains clinking and rattling, intent on another of their games of domination. It was not gentle when, in turn, they pinned each other to the floor, kissing, biting, gently scratching, and eventually grinding their pelvises together until the moisture seeped through their garments. Even when they scrambled onto the bed, teasing, touching each other playfully, it was never a selfless or kind gesture, never about the other's pleasure. It was certainly not selfless or gentle when L tugged down Light's trousers and tidy boxer briefs, exposing his cock, sucking slowly and deliberately on the head as the young man writhed beneath him. There was no romance, no, not when Light regained his dominance, and thrust his cock in and out of L's mouth, fucking his skull. Such warmth, such wetness, such a goddamn skillful tongue, he lost it, bucking and screaming and sighing.

  
As L sucked expertly, he dug his ragged nails into Light's soft ass, leaving red tracks in his flesh as the boy pounded the back of his throat. L stopped - much to the annoyance of Light, who whined at the absence of L's goddamn glorious mouth - pulling away with a slurp and wiping his mouth. He pulled down his wrinkled pants and boxers, exposing his hard cock. He pinned Light's hands above his head, pulling the chain tight. Making bold eye contact, he took himself in his hand and jerked himself off, roughly at first and then more slowly and smoothly as he kept going. When he could see Light couldn't take it anymore, he began frotting the handsome boy. Light sat slack-jawed, eyes closed, his face contorting with pleasure, forgetting for just a moment their constant struggle for power. Coming back to his senses, Light thrust against his partner - partner-in-crime, lover, rival - there was no name for their kind of love - and thrust his tongue into L's mouth, exploring. He penetrated him with his tongue, asserting himself, making damn sure L knew he was no quietly submissive bottom. As with any of their interactions, even sex was a game of cat-and-mouse for them. He pushed L away, regaining leverage, and dropped the chains. Light grabbed the chains, wrapping the chains around him, loosely restraining him. He grabbed the older man's cock and stroked him, hard, fast, more utilitarian than sentimental. No, never sentimental.  
  
"It's me. I hold your pleasure in my hands," he whispered, earning a ragged gasp, a cry of pleasure, and a glare of contempt. He smirked, getting almost as much pleasure knowing he wielded so much power over the man who had made his life so difficult lately as he did having him suck his cock. He bit L's earlobe before slowly trailing his way down the length of his body. He dragged his teeth down L's chest, grazing a nipple, biting and kissing him here and there to brand his property. He leaned down and took him in his mouth, carefully minding when L bucked at the warmth. He wrapped his hand around him again, sucking and stroking at the same time. He knew L was enjoying it when the normally soft-spoken man involuntarily rose his voice above his normal whisper quiet, shouting obscenities, momentarily careless of their circumstances, though of course it meant nothing.  
  
L was not embarrassed when he came back to awareness a moment later, but he certainly had plans to get back at Light. Sadly, he realized his plans were thwarted when Light licked his fingers, moistening them even more. He reached down to stretch L out, touching him gently. When L glared in annoyance, protesting, Light replied, "It was your turn last time," again flaunting that beautiful and infuriating smirk. L had to admit he was right, and let Light go on. He finished preparing him, and slowly pushed his cock inside. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to appreciate this all-enveloping feeling of warmth... purely physical warmth, of course. L took a moment as well, letting himself enjoy the position of vulnerability he was usually so desperate to avoid. L's panting grew quicker, throatier, louder, as Light thrust in and out. L lifted his arms, freeing himself from his restraints, and rolled on top of his lover. He pushed him down, topping him from the bottom, and rode him fast and hard. He grabbed his own cock and pumped so rough and quick and wet and finally he came. Light, the competitive little bastard, came just after, proving even then that he could hold out longer than L. He came in short jerks, thrusting deeper into L than either of them realized was possible. Finished, he panted and leaned back, letting L clean himself up. L wiped himself off with a towel dropped carelessly by their bed earlier. He tossed it to Light who made a few lazy swipes near his pelvis and dropped the towel off the side of the bed, forgetting it instantly. He rolled on his side, facing the outside of the bed, thinking. L sat up, perched on his feet as usual, and contemplated. Sucking his thumb, he lay down next to Light, resting his head against the boy's – no, man's – back. Light resisted at first, but allowed himself to relax into it. It would never be a truly intimate bond, but it was a bond nonetheless. Though he wanted to hate it when L became uncharacteristically affectionate, he knew deep down that he couldn't. He could never loathe the older man for his soft touches, occasional nudges, and sometimes kisses, despite the intensity with which they both insisted this _wasnotneverwascouldneverbe_  tender, romantic, or sentimental.  
  
So they kept playing their cat-and-mouse games, their plays for dominance, and kept on denying that it meant anything.  
  
Eventually, they might convince themselves it didn't.


End file.
